<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来自小梢的自白 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028971">来自小梢的自白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi Kazuya 21岁生贺</p><p>关于「勇气」与「yuuki」的一点点滴<br/>All About 「ユウキ」＆「Yuuki」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Other(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>来自小梢的自白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一开始确实冲着kame和小栗看sp的说，结束后是被人格魅力征服的！无论怎么说，人生存的意义，每一个人都有不同的见解，再微小的也是那么值得让人感谢这个世界的奇妙。<br/>
现在才打，某shun无良啊。看[勇气]的时候真是感动得一塌糊涂。小龟的演技也是，赋予第二次生命。<br/>
文在去年10月就写好了， “沦落”到现在，就作为kame殿的庆生文好了。Kame，你在我心里一直有个位置！<br/>
在里面客串了许多剧中台词，奔</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
我的床边还安静的放着Yuuki在澳大利亚的相片，他说他会努力活下去，他试图去做，但为什么呢？命运或者是上帝不肯放过他呢？生存下去，活下去，渺小不已的愿望。</p><p>初识他的时候，是在澳大利亚的机场。我准备留学归国，行李有些重，Yuuki完全不把我当成陌生人。好像熟悉的朋友般，帮我搬这搬那的，总他身上散发出的是一片生机。后来我知道他已经患病了。登机时，意外的发现我们同坐一班飞机，而且座位都是连号的。我有些庆幸，是缘分或是别的什么都不重要。看着这位新识的朋友。原本我压抑的心稍稍轻松不少。</p><p>飞机上，Yuuki的话很多，如果不相识的人一定会觉得他很吵。一开始我也是这么想来着，有点反感，但是呢，总觉得和他在一起很开心。</p><p>下飞机前，我们互留了手机号码，他突然问起了我的梦想。</p><p>“我？”是我么？</p><p>“嗯。”他好像很好奇，一副期待的模样。</p><p>“暂时没有。”我想回避。</p><p>“兴趣爱好呢？”</p><p>“也就是看看书罢了。”我想我的回答还是太平淡了吧，他一定是失望了。</p><p>“那，回到日本，请认真寻找自己的梦想，记得那时通知我一声，好吗？”出乎意料的请求，我不想拒绝。</p><p>可是，Yuuki，你不知道我的人生从最初到最后都将是与黑白相伴。患有严重眼疾的我是做不成什么的。受尽别人的嘲弄讽刺，一路走过来，没有什么特别幸福的事，尽是叫人流泪的悲哀。</p><p>出飞机场大厅的时候，我莫名被一个人撞了，我包中的东西散落一地，人跪在地上，仿佛全世界都要看我的笑话。</p><p>Yuuki正准备从另一个出口离开，他看到了我，立刻跑过来帮我。</p><p>为什么要对我……</p><p>“这是什么？”他手里握着一个药瓶，按常人的思维，都知道是那个。</p><p>我不敢说话，只顾把东西往包里塞。</p><p>“小梢，你还没回答我呢。” Yuuki笑着对我说。</p><p>我索性换成冷静的口气，“安眠药而已，我，常失眠。”</p><p>“骗人。在飞机上你根本没用。”</p><p>“难得不失眠。”我极力掩饰。</p><p>“你，在逃避什么呢？”他把瓶子放回我的包中，半跪下，多半是看出我的心思。</p><p>真的很奇怪，不是吗？10点41分又7秒，出口处两个毫不相干的人，一个倒下，一个半跪着。我感到所有人的目光灼热如烈阳般射在我的脸上。</p><p>“我希望，你能去面对它，不管你的前方是一片光明还是无底黑暗，或是抓不住的迷茫。我给你勇气。”说着他扶我起来。</p><p>话不煽情，但我确确实实被这个快21岁的大男孩打败了，心甘情愿。</p><p>他的话不是命令，却鼓励着人。</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
带着Yuuki的祝福，我硬着头皮去应聘工作，没想到可以那么快于上一个好工作——翻译。别的待遇也不错，对我而言，能养活自己，已是件了不起的事了。</p><p>在我想打给Yuuki前，他先打来了。</p><p>“你来看我好不好？”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“明天，我要动手术了。现在寂寞得要死，能来吗？”</p><p>“你到底怎么了？”那时还元气满满呢。“很重的病吗？”</p><p>他爽朗的笑道，将手术的阴影扫去，“没事啦！”</p><p>我骑上摩托车，不敢怠慢分秒。想以光速感到他的身边。</p><p>就算明天有重大的手术将考验他，Yuuki丝毫不会展现他的害怕，反倒是关心我的事，离开时，他显得很不舍。</p><p>“等我病好了，就再去澳大利亚！”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>但是我并没有马上离开医院，我找到Yuuki的主治医生——森下医生，请求告诉我实情。</p><p>医生的第一句话是，“Yuuki那孩子相当坚强呢。”随之向我详细的复述整个病情。</p><p>“怎么会？”我抬头想看外面的天空，窗檐太高，遮去视线。“治得好吗？”</p><p>“正在努力。”医生回答。</p><p>“拜托了，Yuuki一定要活下去。”想起我们刚才的愿望，我不由得请求医生。若向上帝祈祷也会灵验的话，我愿意那样做。</p><p>手术当天，我无心工作，早早请了假，也不敢去看Yuuki。他给予我那么多，我却没什么好来报答。</p><p>再是一天，我才去看他，一开始我偷偷在病房外看着他。Yuuki的右眼裹着纱布，他似乎是绝望的。看着远方，没有任何表情。</p><p>其实仔细想想都该明白，Yuuki的心情。悲伤是绝对有的，他一遍又一遍将‘活下去’的意志压倒了孤寂。我不住踏进病房，他看见我，脸上一扫阴霾。</p><p>“你好！”</p><p>“嗯。”我心头是这样酸，在他表情转换的一瞬，他承载了多少？我一点办法也没有。</p><p>“小梢的话，按自己的方式活下去就好了。”他说道。</p><p>“Yuuki。”</p><p>“谢谢你能来看我。”</p><p>这是我的手机响了，社长要我回去工作。我想又不能多陪伴在他身边一会。</p><p>“不知道为什么，特别能听进Yuuki的话。”</p><p>“是吗？真好。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>“那下次记得来看我啊。”</p><p>“噢，一定。”</p><p>“再见。”“再见。”</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
心情像是被展开，毫无保留的平铺在怡人的阳光下，尽情的将那些多余的，不快乐的泪水一遍遍晒干。代之是十倍，乃至二十倍的干劲与勇气。</p><p>Yuuki，你会好的，我在这里，为你祈祷的每一分每一秒。没有人可以否定奇迹的存在，只要真心诚意地以感谢之心度过每一天，即使是神明，恐怕也会心软吧。在遇见你之后，我是如此坚信着。在没有遇见终点之前，我决不想为你而先放弃。</p><p>奇迹终于发生了，森下医生允许Yuuki出院了。但要他在家好好休养，出院那天，Yuuki显得格外兴奋，浅色的短T-shirt很适合他，也显得出他的消瘦。他有种让人想保护的冲动，就好像是我的弟弟，可对于年龄比我小的他，我却有说不完的话与烦恼想对他倾诉。</p><p>Yuuki小小的身体中到底蕴含着多少力量呢？</p><p>想为他鼓一次掌，哪怕一次也好，只有我一人也好。</p><p>每每我正视自己，我问自己：我的这条生命，是谁挽救的呢？</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
快将近春末初夏的交接，Yuuki突然又复发住进医院。森下医生要我转告他的母亲，这次住院，回家的机会就少了。那么让人难以启齿的话，医生真狠心啊。</p><p>尔间一次，我见过来看望Yuuki的那群相识于澳洲的朋友。病房内尽是欢声笑语，丝毫不觉得Yuuki是个重症病人。和他们一起谈论着，关于生活，关于未来，关于梦想。沉浸入友情织成的温暖大网所包围。他虔真的怀着满心的感谢，一步一步，小心走过。</p><p>因为几次重大的手术，Yuuki几乎是失去了最后的光明，可怕的黑暗伸向魔爪。</p><p>恐惧与害怕并存，我能身同感受。</p><p>“小梢？”</p><p>“嗯，我在这儿。”</p><p>“我啊，头一次觉得黑暗是那么恐怖，我快撑不下去了吧。”</p><p>这是Yuuki第一次也是最后一次，说了这样泄气的话。</p><p>“你说什么呢？不是说好的要等你病好后，再去澳洲。你想食言吗？先放弃吗？我可不想。”</p><p>我竭力装出鼓励的语气，终于是忍不住落下了泪。</p><p>“你哭了？”</p><p>“没，没有啊。胡说什么呢！”我捂着嘴，哭腔还是被发现了。</p><p>Yuuki忽然笑了起来，“想你现在的样子，一定很好笑吧。”</p><p>“呐，你在取笑我啊。”</p><p>空气中再次溢出欢乐的味道。</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
凭Yuuki的身体状况，他很少被允许出去。连散步如此平凡的事都不行。</p><p>比起前段时间的低沉，他好像是适应了一些，我不确定。</p><p>“现在的樱花已经全面盛开了吧。小梢？”</p><p>“是啊。最晚的北海道据说现在也灿烂盛开了。你想去吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”像孩子般点点头。</p><p>“我替你想办法。”</p><p>虽然我不能欣赏樱花，在我的眼里，她只是黑白那么简单。只听说粉色的一片迎风摇摆，异常感动。花瓣边轻轻舞蹈，边传来淡淡清香。格外美丽，光是想象，我便满足。</p><p>森下医生意外的同意我任性的要求。</p><p>“只要那孩子喜欢，就满足他吧。不要留有遗憾。”走出医生办公室前，医生兀自一句，“我很喜欢他的笑容呢。”</p><p>樱花前线的短暂，要抓紧才行。</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>Yuuki小心的被抱上我那简陋的小机车上。</p><p>“我乘过Hama-chan的，貌似他的比你大诶~”他笑道。</p><p>“赏樱去啦。”我连忙截住他的话。</p><p>开车的时候，迎面的和风入一双无形的手，抚过我与Yuuki的脸颊，他好像有些冷，直打哆嗦。我感到一些颤抖，他用力的抓紧我腰际的衬衫，似乎是一放手就逝去。</p><p>“小梢。”</p><p>“嗯，我在这儿。”</p><p>“靠在小梢的背后很温暖呢。”</p><p>“是吗？Yuuki也给过我温暖呢。”</p><p>突然我们两个人都不说话了，只有风的呼唤游离于耳伴。</p><p>Yuuki，你感觉到了吗？</p><p>路两边的大树竟不知何时换成了樱花树没，香气四溢。</p><p>“我摸到樱花的形状耶。”说着他拿着花瓣给我看。</p><p>抱歉啊，Yuuki，再美的事物，在我眼前不过如此。你喜欢就好。</p><p>那是Yuuki最后一次外出，后来他不停与他的敌人作战着。每次手术，他的额上都是汗，可是从没听过一句诉苦的话。</p><p>“他真的好坚强。”森下医生望着窗外斜射的阳光说道。</p><p>那又怎样？我只能看疾病一天比一天侵逐着他的身体。</p><p>“你又哭了吗？”每每他能察觉我的心情起伏。</p><p>Yuuki啊，你总是敏感的嗅到我泪水的痕迹。</p><p>“对我而言呢，每度过一天，都是我的骄傲，因为你和朋友们的支持。我走到今天，你们可以为我做的就是认真地追求自己的梦想。我想还有机会的话，病好后，到每个人那儿，说声‘谢谢’。”</p><p>难以想象，确实惟有Yuuki的话影响着我的心绪。</p><p>“那约定好了，病好后，就这么做。”</p><p>“可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯！我会陪着你的。”我摸去眼角仅剩下的眼泪。</p><p>“小梢，谢谢你。”</p><p>这是他最后在我耳边的细语。</p><p>听到他逝去的消息，我不敢相信，几乎呆住。那家伙还没有说再见呢。或许是因为害怕再也见不到面，‘再见’，难以开口吧。</p><p>然而我没能抑住自己的悲伤。在公司工作时，稿纸全部被我的泪水弄湿。</p><p>-&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>
举办葬礼时一周后的事，洒满光芒的树阴投在神社里。</p><p>我又看到他的那群朋友，每个人，都是，泣不成声。</p><p>Hama-chan的眼眶通红，想必是比我还伤心。</p><p>远处屋内，Yuuki的母亲温和的朝我点头微笑。好像是代表Yuuki向我感谢。</p><p>追悼的人群中，我排在最末一个。最后上香时，我几乎不敢抬头看Yuuki的相片，脑中一片一片的出现空白，无可修补。</p><p>回去前，我听到远方有人呼唤我的名字，那么清晰。我深深觉得Yuuki一定没离开。说过作战到底的他怎么可能先走？我仿佛能听到他千万声的‘谢谢’。</p><p>它们连绵不绝，轻轻，都化作温柔。</p><p>——“喂，大家好吗？我说过我恢复以后，会去看望曾经探望过我的大家，骑着我最喜欢的摩托车……只有我一个人的话，是不肯能承受这病痛的，所以我有无论如何也要传达给大家的一句话：谢谢。”</p><p>END<br/>
2007-2-23</p><p>后记：<br/>
谁说庆生文一定要用本尊来写？<br/>
允许偶用马甲发这篇文，只是想不着痕迹的隐藏自己，<br/>
“你在逃避什么？”<br/>
说实在，kame殿并不是一见就会喜欢上的那一型，可是看到他总是努力的样子，跳舞唱歌演戏，还有那句“今天的天空仿佛是在等待我一般清澈湛蓝，所以我也比平时更久的仰望它。”这样简单的字句，kame是比我还要彻底的人。你给我那么多，不写些什么纪念，我会后悔。<br/>
KFC的一员，有我的名字。</p><p>写后记不是个好习惯，好像在凑数，<br/>
“只是一场戏，你在沉醉什么？”<br/>
草草的似乎是在复述剧情，但是有耐心的你看完整篇文，<br/>
我也想用这句话来结尾，<br/>
那就是，<br/>
“ありがとう　ございます！”</p><p>以上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>